Humpty Dumpty
"Zamknij oczy i śpij ... Sprawię, że zapomnisz ... jeszcze raz, cały ból i smutek ..."-Humpty Dumpty próbuje powstrzymać Elliota przed odrzuceniem go. Humpty Dumpty był łańcuchem, który powstał z odrzuconego ciała Leviego, przeszłego wcielenia Glena Baskerville, po tym, jak dusza Leviego połączyła się z Oswaldem po jego sukcesie. Wkrótce potem Humpty Dumpty został przyciągnięty do klanu Baskerville, Celii, która utworzyła z nim nielegalny kontrakt. Kontrakt zakończył się w niewiadomym momencie i pozwolił Humpty Dumpty swobodnie poruszać się w The Hole w Sablier, gdzie ostatecznie spotkał się i utworzył nielegalny kontrakt z Elliotem Nightrayem. Niestety, Humpty Dumpty zmanipulował Elliota, by skopiował Głównego Łowcę i zamordował połowę własnej rodziny, aby chronić Leo; który trzyma duszę Glen`a Baskerville, odradzającą się po 100 latach. Humpty Dumpty trzymany w ciemności, aby zachować swój umysł, przeraził się, gdy odkrył prawdę; chociaż był wystarczająco chętny, by poświęcić siebie, aby zabić także Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego; ratując w ten sposób swoich przyjaciół przed straszliwym zgonem. Ciało Leviego zaczęło się niszczyć, gdy Jack Vessalius przybył do posiadłości Baskerville dla Lacie, a na koniec, miesiąc po przeniesieniu swojego ostatniego Łańcucha do ciała Oswalda, dusza Leviego dołączyła do poprzednich Glensów w duszy Oswalda. Puste ciało pozostawione w tyle zmutowało, ponieważ było nasycone mocą Otchłani, więc Levi stał się Humpty Dumpty. W pewnym momencie Baskerville o imieniu Celia zawarła kontrakt z Humpty Dumpty, a nawet pokazała zdolność Humpty Dumpty Jack`owi do tworzenia własnych klonów, co zrobiło na Jacku wrażenie. Jakiś czas później Jack uciekł z Lottie, gdy natknął się na Oswalda przy małym jeziorze należącym do majątku Baskerville. Tutaj Oswald wyjaśnia Jackowi, że co 100 lat połączona dusza Glen Baskerville musi zostać przeniesiona do nowego naczynia, a kiedy to się znowu stanie, osobowość Oswalda zniknie, gdy dusza statku będzie dominująca. Oswald następnie wyjaśnia, że Humpty Dumpty był starym ciałem Revisa, a także wszystkimi szczegółami tego, jak do tego doszło. Oswald twierdzi, że Humpty Dumtpy dzieli specjalną więź z Glenem Baskerville'em z powodu Revisa, więc Humpty Dumpty został przyciągnięty do zbiorowej duszy Glena. Oznacza to, że gdyby coś poszło nie tak, a Oswald nie byłby w stanie przenieść swojej duszy do następnego naczynia, Humpty Dumpty byłby w stanie znaleźć duszę Glen Baskerville szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny. W jakiś sposób, kontrakt Celii z Humpty Dumpty został unieważniony w. Podczas komponowania swojego dziennika do kroniki wydarzeń z Tragedy of Sablier, Artur Barma skontaktował się z Baskerville'ami w Otchłani, aby uzyskać informacje o różnych Łańcuchach, w tym Humpty Dumpty. Około 100 lat później, cztery sieroty z ośrodka badawczego Nightray, The House of Fianna, wędrują do The Hole z czystej ciekawości. Jedna z sierot John spotkał się z Humpty Dumpty, który bez trudu przekonał Johna, by został jego Nielegalnym Kontrachentem. Humpty Dumpty przejął kontrolę nad Johnem i zabił dwie sieroty, pozostawiając ostatnią sierotę, Helen, płaczącą na polanie przez siebie. Elliot Nightray i jego nowy opiekun, Leo przybywają do The Hole, by ocalić sieroty i są przerażeni, gdy znajdują zwłoki dwojga. Leo widzi Helen w oddali, więc biegnie do niej i pyta, co się stało. Podczas gdy Helen wyjaśnia, Elliot widzi Humpty Dumpty i Johna, a on biegnie do nich, próbując chronić Leo. Humpty Dumpty źle zinterpretował sytuację, widząc jak Elliot atakował Leo, więc Humpty Dumpty przebił Elliota językiem, śmiertelnie go raniąc. Leo krzyczy na Humpty Dumpty, żeby się zatrzymał, a Humpty Dumpty słucha, pozwalając Elliotowi spaść na ziemię. Leo zastanawia się, co zrobić, gdy poprzednie wcielenia Glen`a Baskerville zaczną rozmawiać z Leo, ponieważ Leo ma stać się najnowszym naczyniem duszy Glena, mówiąc mu, jak uratować Elliota. Oswald mówi Leo, że Humpty Dumpty próbował tylko chronić Leo, i że czyniąc Elliota nielegalną umową z Humtpy Dumpty, mogliby stworzyć tymczasową pieczęć na ranie Elliota, bez niej Elliot umrze. Oswald przypomina Leo, żeby nie zapominał, że to była jego wina, więc Leo wypił trochę krwi Humpty'ego Dumtpy i wypowiedział jego imię, by zrobić z nim nielegalną umowę. Bernard Nightray i niektórzy członkowie Pandory przybywają i znajdują Leo płaczącego nad Elliotem za to, co stało się z Elliotem. Bernard był zaintrygowany przez Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego i postanowił zbadać Łańcuch w Domu Fianny, aby mógł mieć "kartę atutową" nad pozostałymi trzema książętami. Niedługo potem John zmarł, a więc główny Humpty Dumpty wyemigrował do ciała Elliota, ponieważ był on drugim wykonawcą. Bernard następnie poddał wszystkie sieroty w Domu Fianny, aby zawrzeć nielegalną umowę z Humpty Dumpty, tak jak w przypadku wielu kontrahentów, rewolucja Incuse'a została znacznie spowolniona. Isla Yura później dołączyła do Bernarda jako swojego partnera, pomagając w badaniu Łańcuchów, inwestując w badania Barnarda, a czasami nawet odwiedzając Dom Fianny. Isla Yura została później dopuszczony do korzystania z sierot i ich Humpty Dumptie w nadziei ponownego uchwalenia Tragedii Sablier z kultem wielbienia Otchłani. Jakiś czas po zamordowaniu starszego brata Elliota, Freda i wuja Elliota, Claudowi i Ernestowi powiedziano Elliotowi, by zabrał Bernice i Vanessę i opuścił rezydencję, ponieważ zamierzali pójść za Głównym Łowcą i chcieli, aby Elliot był bezpieczny. Kiedy myśleli, że Elliot nie ma uszu, Ernest mówi o użyciu tytułu Głównego Łowcy jako pretekstu do zabicia Gilberta i Vincenta Nightraya, których Ernest uważał za szumowin za udawanie Nightray`ów, gdy są oni tylko nieślubnymi spadkobiercami z powodu ich przyjęcia. Ernest wspominał, jak odcinają dwoje, tak jak wtedy, gdy Ernest otruł Gilberta, jakoś przeżył. Claude zastanawiał się nad tym, co zamierzali zrobić, ale Ernest mówi mu o tym. Ernest sugeruje, że obaj zabili Leo, aby mogli dostać "porządnego lokaja" Elliota, zanim wezwą Claude'a do pośpiechu do gości w rezydencji, zanim wpadną w ogień, który sobie postawili. Elliot słyszał o tym wszystkim, choć, co ważniejsze, Humpty Dumpty słyszał to wszystko. Humpty przejmuje kontrolę nad Elliotem, ponieważ Ernest zagroził Leo i używa miecza Elliota, by zabić Claude'a i Ernesta, a także gości przed tym, jak Humpty Dumpty sam je zdekapitował. Elliot poczuł się winny, ale Humpty Dumpty zapewnił go, że wszystko w porządku, ponieważ Elliot tak naprawdę nie zabił jego braci, ponieważ mogli zwalić winę na Głównego Łowcę, aby pozbyć się bolesnych wspomnień Elliota. Uczta Arc Wkrótce po tym, jak Baskerville'owie ujawnili swoją obecność w znanej ceremonii Ogo Vessaliusa Drugiego Przyjścia Wieku, członkowie Kultu Isla Yury poprowadzili sieroty do rezydencji, gdzie zaczęli dekapitować imprezowiczów, zarówno z użyciem Humpty Dumpty, jak i broni ręcznej. Vanessa i jej opiekunowie, Hans starali się wyciągnąć Elliota z płonącej rezydencji i oderwać się od chaosu, ale Elliot nalega, by najpierw znaleźć Leo. Vanessa spotyka Leo na klatce schodowej, gdzie mówi jej, że Hans został odcięty na dole przez sierotę. Vanessa staje się histeryczna i obwinia Leo o wszystko, zanim popchnie go po schodach. Leo nie wykazuje złej woli, co sprawia, że Vanessa jest niespokojna z powodu tego, co zrobiła. Kiedy Leo zbiegnie na dół, Vanessa odwraca się, by znaleźć Elliota, który został przejęty przez Humpty Dumpty po tym, jak Vanessa pchnęła Leo po schodach. Humpty Dumpty następnie dekapituje Vanessę i wysyła jej bezgłowe zwłoki po schodach, chociaż Humpty Dumpty pozwala Elliotowi zobaczyć, jak to się dzieje. Elliot Nightray został oskarżony przez Kserksesa, że został Głównym Łowcą, ponieważ Vanessa właśnie została zamordowana, a Elliot był jedynym, gdy Break wyczuł moc Głównego Łowcę. Przerwij zatrzymanego Elliota i trzymaj go z rękami za plecami, i mocy Szalonego Kapelusznika, aby nikt nie użył mocy Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego, jeśli Elliot był rzeczywiście nielegalnym wykonawcą. Kolejne zabójstwo imprezowiczki sprawiło, że Break i Gil ścigali zabójcę, ale nikt nie sprawdził Incuse. Elliot sprawdził to sam krótko po oddziale, ale stwierdził, że na jego klatce piersiowej nie było Incuse. Gilbert wraca sam do Elliota, ale dwaj są skazani przez dwie sieroty i ich Humpty Dumpties. Próbują zamordować Gila tak, jak teraz można go było stracić w oczach Yury, ponieważ Yura zamierzała wykorzystać Leo i Alice w Ceremonii jako krew przyjaciela. Dwa sieroty zostają powstrzymane przez Echo, a Vincent używa Koszmaru, by sieroty zapadły w głęboki sen, sprawiając, że Oba Humpty Dumpt lecą z powrotem do ciał sierot. Po tym, jak Vincent, Gil, Echo i Elliot ocalili Oza, skierowali się w stronę Pieczętującego Kamienia, jednak bez pomocy Gil'a, który pomógł mu pokonać Fanga i Lily, aby ocalić Alice i Leo przed zsyłką przez Islę Yurę. Kiedy Oz widzi Alice, krzyczy na Yurę, wściekły, pytając, co zrobił Alice. Yura ucieszył się, widząc Oza, ponieważ musiał przyjechać i "uratować dzień", tak jak Jack 100 lat temu. Oz schodzi do miejsca, w którym znajdował się Kamień Pieczęci, choć uwięziony jest w symbolu związanym z magią. Phillipe West podchodzi do niego, a Oz wyjawia Phillipe'owi, że jego ojciec zmarł, pomimo złudzeń Phillipe'a. Phillipe zaczyna odczuwać załamanie psychiczne po stresie swoich bolesnych wspomnień, gdy pojawia się jego Humpty Dumpty i próbuje zabić Oza. Oz przyzywa moc B-Rabbit i zabija Humpty Dumpty Phillipe'a, nulifikując kontrakt Phillipe'a. Oczy Oza stają się czerwone, gdy zaczyna tracić kontrolę, masakruje członków kultu Yury, jak również zabija dwóch Humpty Dumpties. Alice zatrzymuje Oza, zanim przypadkowo zniszczy Kamień Pieczęci, chociaż Isla Yura wyjmuje nóż i idzie roztrzaskać Pieczęć, by stworzyć kolejną Tragedię. Jack Vessalius przejmuje ciało Oza i używa łańcuchów B-Rabbit, aby przebić Yurę, a następnie używa pobliskiego miecza, by zabić Islę Yurę raz na zawsze. W międzyczasie Elliot właśnie dowiedział się, że jego matka, Vernice, planowała poświęcić samego Leo, Elliotowi udaje się ją przypiąć do muru i wyjaśnić jej sytuację, a także powiedzieć jej o śmierci Vanessy, ale myśli Vernice są zbyt zachmurzone, a ona uderza Elliota tylko po to, by przygotować się do poświęcenia Leo w ciągu kilku minut. Humpty Dumpty wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo życia Leo i przejmuje Elliota. Humpty Dumpty każe Elliotowi dźgnąć swoją matkę, śmiertelnie ją raniąc, zanim Humpty Dumpty pozwoli Elliotowi odzyskać kontrolę. Elliot budzi się i jest zszokowany, gdy widzi swój miecz w ciele matki. Nagle Humpty pojawia się zza pleców Elliota i używa języka, by odciąć Vernice głowę. Elliot zdaje sobie sprawę, że był Głównym Łowcą i że Humpty Dumpty kazał mu zapomnieć, jak Elliot zabił Ernesta, Claude'a i Vanessę Nightray, a także Leo, który napisał "Lacie", Elliot zobaczył Incuse na swojej klatce piersiowej i prawdę o tym, co naprawdę wydarzyło się w The Hole w Sablier. Humpty Dumpty błaga Elliota, aby pozwolił Elliotowi zapomnieć, ponieważ pamiętanie bolesnych wspomnień było równoznaczne z odrzuceniem jego Łańcucha, który złamał pieczęć na jego śmiertelnej ranie. Elliot walczy z tym i widzi prawdę o wszystkim. Humpty Dumpty posunął się nawet do tego stopnia, że zmusił Elliota do halucynacji, w której Humpty Dumpty splunął kwasem na Elliota, by zanurzyć go w podświadomości, Elliot odmówił prośbie swojego Łańcucha, by zapomniał o bolesnych wspomnieniach i odrzucił kontrakt z Humpty Dumpty. Odrzucenie Elliota połączone z zniszczeniem przez Oza każdego klona Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego, który został zakontraktowany sierotom, doprowadziło do rozpadu ciała Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego. Gdy pieczęć na ranie Elliota została złamana przez śmierć Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego, rana nadal krwawiła, a na koniec Elliot umarł, poświęcając się, by pozbyć się Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego. Opis Pojawia się jako duża pływająca biała kula z czarnymi oczami oraz z dwoma małymi dłońmi po obu jej stronach, ma też dwa krótkie brzegi u podstawy, które mogą, ale nie muszą być jego stopami. Humpty Dumpty ma osiem oszalałych oczu i duże, bardzo zuchwałe usta, które po otwarciu ukazują pustkę, z której wyłania się jej ekstremalnie długi czas, i dostarcza głów. W związku z zawieraniem kolejnych umów między Humpty Dumpty a Orphan, Humpty Dumpty zreplikowane dla nich jako ich Łańcuchy, ale kopie te wyglądają jak czarne cienie białego i białe oczy, a każda kopia ma swój własny unikalny kształt, jak krzywe kule. Poza tym jedna różnica jest taka sama. Kiedy Humpty Dumpty był nadal Leviem, miał długie, białe włosy związane w warkocz spływający po plecach, drugi wyszedł zza jego ucha i długie pasmo pokrywające prawą stronę jego twarzy. Miał bardzo zmęczone fioletowe oczy bez twardówki, i często miał bandaże obejmujące dłonie, a później inne części jego ciała z powodu pogorszenia się stanu jego ciała, odkąd skończył mu się termin "Glen". Osobowość Chociaż Levi miał swoją duszę oddzieloną od swojego ciała, która zmutowała się w Humpty Dumpty, ze względu na skoncentrowaną moc Otchłani w ciele Leviego, Humpty Dumpty nadal zachował nieco osobowości, mimo że jest teraz bezduszną skorupą. Humpty Dumpty miał namiętną chęć ochrony istoty, którą jest Glen Baskerville z powodu jego związku z duszą Glena. Spowodowało to atak na Elliota po tym, jak spotkał się z nim i Leo po raz pierwszy, ponieważ Humpty Dumpty uwierzył, że Elliot planował zaatakować Leo, a nie samego Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego. Humpty Dumpty manipulował także myślami Elliota, aby skłonić Elliota do przypuszczenia, że morderstwo było jedyną odpowiedzią, gdy dochodziło do ochrony Leo, co spowodowało śmierć dwóch pozostałych braci Elliota, jego siostry i jego matki. Humpty Dumpty, w akcie desperacji, gdy Elliot zaczął go odrzucać, zaczął wymuszać halucynacje, że palił skórę Elliota kwasem, by wciągnąć Elliota do swojej podświadomości, gdzie spał i pozwalał Humpty Dumpty na wymazanie bolesnych wspomnień jeszcze raz. Elliot walczył jednak z manipulacją Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego, czego skutkiem była zarówno jego śmierć, jak i Humpty Dumpty ' Kategoria:Łańcuchy